Prom, Pizza, and a Pinball Machine
by Nicarus-Nichols
Summary: a High School au where Alex and Nicky make a deal to ask the girls they're head over heels with to prom.
1. Chapter 1

"Nichols if you stare any harder you're gonna burn a whole in her." Alex said throwing her sack lunch on the table.

"I just wanna grab her by the back off the neck pull her in close, kiss her, and make her mine." Nicky said with a defeated huff staring at a table filled with cheerleaders, more specifically Lorna Morello, the one that made her go to every game even with her off beat cheers.

"Is that all you want?" the dark haired amazon asked raising an eyebrow and pulling out an orange.

"Well, actually I also want her to erupt in orgasms as the air fills with the sound of my name off of her pretty red lips as that lipstick is smeared all over me, but that may be too much."

"Fuck, man you have it bad." She said handing half of the orange over to Nicky.

"Thanks."

"Why don't you ask her to prom?"

"Are you kidding me Vause, we both know she's waiting for a certain meathead in a dorky sweater to ask her?"

"What if she's really waiting for a dork with curly hair to ask her out?" She said in a matter of factly kind of way.

"Fuck off." She said playfully shoving the taller girl.

"Come on we all know something's there the way you two act around each other, I mean she wears all your band shirts, stays at your house all the time, and even switched her work schedule at Red's to match yours."

"Yeah, but same with you and Chapman and there she is hanging out with that guy who use to dip crayons in glue then eat it in 3rd grade." She said staring at the table Piper and Larry were happily sharing a Sprite.

"I see your point, but it can't hurt to ask?" She said with a shoulder shrug.

"I'll ask Lorna, if you ask Piper."

"Deal." Alex said holding out her hand.

"Deal." Nicky said meeting Alex's hand with hers. They both sealed it with a firm hand and continued eating lunch till the bell rang and they made their separate ways to their classes.

A week later:

Nicky had just gotten out of class and it was now time to get ready for another shift at Red's pizza. A hangout for many of the kids that went to Litchfield high school. A place where Nicky and her favorite cheerleader, Lorna Morello spent most of their time when they weren't at Nicky's apartment or at school. As Nicky stood in front of locker lifting her Nirvana In Utero concert shirt off her over her head. She felt a pair of cool hands brush against her waist and pulled her into a hug. She could feel a stream of hot tears and the sound of sobbing coming from the small girl behind her. Pulling off her shirt she turned to return the hug.

"Hey kid, are you ok?" she asked the girl whose head was now nestled into her cleavage crying as she rubbed comforting circles into her back.

"He, he, asked, that whore Angie to go to prom." The tiny girl said through a sea of sobs and gasps.

"Aww, shit I'm sorry." She said placing a kiss on her shorter girl's forehead. They stood holding each other until Big Boo walked into the locker room.

"Hey what did Red tell us about sex in the workplace?" Both suddenly realizing that Nicky was only in her bra and pants as they stood in their hug.

"That you need to stop trying to use the carrots and zucchinis as makeshift dildos." Nicky retorted earning a smile and giggle from the girl who had just been crying on her breast.

Big Boo just rolled her eyes and walked out the room.

"Oh I got my mascara all over you." Lorna said wiping at Nicky's breast. Nicky bit her lip as she felt a gasp try to escape. She grabbed Lorna's hands and had now had the shorter girl pinned against the locker's staring back at each other. Lorna could see the glint in Nicky's eye and secretly hoped she would do something about it. When Nicky leaned in Lorna wrapped her arms around the taller girl's neck and pulled her in. After their lips crashed for the first time it was like heaven both pulling each other in closer till their bodies were flush. Nicky placing her knee between the smaller girl's thighs. Lorna let out a gasp as she ground hard on the thigh providing much needed friction. Lorna broke the kiss as she bit onto Nicky's shoulder and scratched at the blondes back. Suddenly they heard keys from the door closest to Red's office begin to jingle. Reluctantly they both pulled away and began to get dressed for work hoping Gina, not Red would be behind the door.

However it was Red, who gave them both a stern look before asking, "What are you two doing in here?"

Nicky gave her a guilty look before answering, "Sorry Ma it was my fault I got in trouble with that bitch Fig, my English teacher and I had to stay after class, and Lorna was waiting for me at my bike."

Red looked at them both noticing the smear of red lipstick that covered both their guilty faces. "Okay, well get to work your shift started five minutes ago."

Once Lorna was out the door, "Nice shade of lipstick you have on Nicky." Red called out after.

"Fuck" was the last thing Red heard as the door closed behind her adopted daughter.

Nicky wiped at her face before heading to the kitchen to make pizzas so that Boo wouldn't notice.

While putting on her apron and hairnet Nicky's head was reeling. Did she really just kiss the girl of her dreams? She knows she did the stinging of the smaller girl's nails and teeth could still be felt every time she moved or reached for supplies for each order. But had Lorna actually pulled her in or was that a figment of her imagination? After 30 minutes she was brought out of her thought by the ring of the carryout telephone.

"Red's pizza, Nicky speaking how can I help you?" She hated stating her name, but Red was already mad at her so there was no reason to poke the bear.

"Hey, Nichols." A familiar voice ran through the receiver.

"Yo, Vause what can I get you?"

"Fuck, uhh… can you put Lorna on the phone?"

"Why?"

"Because I have a super cheesy idea for me and Piper's study session tonight and I need her to convince you to do it for me."

"Seriously Vause?"

"Yeah, can you get her?"

"Call back in five cuz Red will kill me if I hold up orders."

"Okay, thanks."

Nicky removed her hairnet and apron as she made her way out of the kitchen and behind the counter filling up cups of soda as she saw Lorna round the corner.

"Hey kid!" she called out towards the smaller woman who could sure as hell work the crap out of one of the many shirts Nicky had recalled as hers.

"What's up Nick?" she said leaning closely over the counter.

Nicky couldn't help it as she leaned in once more for a soft kiss once again returned by the girl on the other side of the counter. Both brought out of their kiss by the ring of the telephone.

"Shit that's probably Vause, she wanted you to take her order because she said it wouldn't understand."

Lorna bit her lower lip, "Okay?" she said as she reached for the telephone to answer it.

"Hello Red's Pizza, Lorna speaking how can I help you?" Nicky wrapped her arms around Lorna placing her head as close as possible to the phone while also trying to test the waters with whatever is going on between them.

"Hey Morello, umm this is Alex, so like I have the cheesiest thing to order?"

Lorna laughed at the unexpected pun before replying, "Okay, what is it?"

"You think you could get Nichols to make me a Hawaiian pizza and have the ham and pineapple spell out prom with a question mark?"

Nicky began to lightly giggle into Lorna's neck causing the small brunette to involuntarily arch her back and croak out a "Sure."

"Thanks Morello you're the best and tell Nicky I heard her and I'm gonna kick her ass when I see her."

"No problem." After hanging up the phone, Lorna turned around now facing Nicky, "Aww that's so cute, I bet it's for chapman?"

"I know for sure it's for her, I hope piefucker Larry won't be butthurt about it."

"Well you heard Alex go make her pizza."

"Wow two kisses and you're already trying to whip me into shape?" Nicky winked

Lorna shook her head "Someone has too and if you want another one you'll make that pizza."

"Fine, Fine, but only because you told me so nicely." She said as she licked her lips putting back on her apron and hairnet before reentering the kitchen.

While making Alex's prom Pizza Nicky wondered if her idea of asking Lorna to the prom would work, now that Christopher was out of the picture and what had happen moments ago she was sure Lorna was into her. Like the girl of her dreams had returned not one but two kisses as well as a now forming hickey on her shoulder, if that wasn't a sign she didn't know what was.

As Lorna returned to waiting tables and now sat at the register ringing up orders she couldn't believe what had happened. She not once, but twice had kissed her best friend and wanted more. Although since Nicky came out to her a couple years ago she never thought about her that way. Well at least not until last summer after Nicky had taken Lorna out on her new Harley.

The minute Nicky had gotten her new bike Lorna was the first person she had called to take for a ride through the city. It was by far the most romantic and thrilling thing Lorna had ever experienced, a pattern that seemed to play out a lot when she hung out with the blonde. After that day she had begun to see Nicky in a new light, sort of wondering if they would make a good couple. Although much of the student body had always circulated rumors about the cheerleader and biker girlfriend, and they always seemed to put on a show, it had never gone farther than a flirting and a few stray touches. Had she wanted more? Minutes before she kissed her she had been crying over a guy that wasn't even a second thought to her now. Now all she could think about was that first kiss and how she wished it had lasted longer, still not believing what had happened. She began to blush as she felt the heat rise in her center longing for more than a kiss. She was soon brought out of her haze as a certain giggly blonde cheerleader waved at her.

"Hey there Lorna."

"Hey Chapman, how's it going?"

"Pretty good, just came to pick up something before me and Alex study for the chem test."

"Oh, nice, um yeah she called earlier and said she's be here soon." Lorna said with a sly smile.

"Ok, guess I'll wait for her here then, so how are you doing?"

"Pretty great actually, umm, Chapman can I tell you something?" she said looking over nervously  
"Sure?" Piper said with an endearing look.

"So like as you probably know Christopher asked Angie to prom, and well I was really sad because I thought he was going to ask me, but while I was in the locker room getting ready for work," she paused as if almost unsure.

"Uh huh, go on."

"Well I was really sad and like Nicky was changing and I just needed a hug and I grabbed on to her, and she was only in her bra." She paused again.

"Okay?" Piper said puzzled

"And well after she comforted me I had accidently got my mascara all over her boobs and tried to wipe it off and one thing led to another and we made out."

"Seriously? Is that a good or bad thing?"

"I don't know we kissed again right before Alex placed her order and it just all felt great and natural."

"So?"

"So, what do I do now? What does it mean?"

"It means you like her and well we all already knew she liked you so see how it plays out."

"But are we like friends? Or like dating?"

"Ask her."

"I would, but I don't want to be awkward." Lorna said with a frustrated sigh.

"Just ask Nicky."

"Ask me what?" Nicky asked placing a couple of carryout orders on the counter next to Lorna.

"If you think Lorna looks better in red or blue?"

"Definitely red, but why do you wanna know?"

"We were talking about prom dresses." Piper said thinking quickly.

"Why?" The smaller Italian girl blurted out.

"Well mostly because it looks great against your skin, because you have a fair complexion. Also it sorta accents your eyes really well too and it'll go better with your lipstick." She said as she furrowed her brow. Had Lorna still been thinking about prom? Of course she had, Lorna had spent most of their study periods staring at catalogs of dresses since their senior year started.

"Thanks Nick." Lorna said as she smiled her signature grin that melted Nicky's heart.

"So Nicky, are you going to prom?" Piper asked curiously, Lorna staring attentively at the messy haired girl.

"I don't know Chapman, still not sure I have the balls to ask anyone, why are you asking?"

"Asking what?" the question shot from the doorway near the register.

"I think Chapman here was about to ask me to prom." Nicky said teasingly

"Oh really?" the leather-clad cutie asked raising an eyebrow.

"No I was just asking if she was going." The preppy blonde stated nervously

"I'm just pulling your leg Chapman, but I'm real close to asking a girl real soon." She said with a wink Lorna turned to blush while ringing Alex up, then handing her promposal pizza.

"Thanks."

"No problem, Vause."

"So Pipes ready to cram for that chem test?"

"Yeah, Bye guys." We're the last words they heard before the door shut.

"Well, Kid shifts over." Nicky stated taking off her apron as she threw her already taken off hairnet and tossed it in the trash.

"Hey, Nick wanna play pinball before we go?" Lorna asked nervously. She had noted that the older girl had spent much of her time that week playing pinball by herself, when they usually played as a team. Which when the rumors about them began to circulate.

"Sure thing kid." Nicky said rubbing at her neck. Had Lorna caught on to her plan?

As they made their way to the locker room they found Tricia and her girlfriend Mercy getting ready to fill their now empty positions. After changing and exchanging banter with the couple they went to the "Arcade" if you could call a pinball machine, a fast and furious racing game, and a broken claw machine an arcade. As Nicky went to get tokens for the game Lorna stood in front of it. She had always been perplexed on how to play and spent hours watching Nicky play, now Nicky was going to show her.

A week ago when Nicky and Alex made their deal, Nicky after making a high score on the pinball had finally figured out how to ask Lorna to prom. However, it was taking longer than expected to knock out all seven high scores. However in a week of giving up her breaks and spare time to play she had manage to get 6 out of 7 scores to spell out "You go to prom with me". All she needed was to beat out Maritza's high score and replace it with "Will" and her question would be complete.

Once she was back at the machine she wrapped her arms around Lorna and place both her their hands on each button. After feeding the machine a token and releasing the ball, she guided the smaller girl with every tap of the button filled with determination. It was almost as if they were invincible after 10 minutes they were already on their way to beating Maritza's high score. Five more minutes pasted as they continued playing they had made it well past the high score and were now on the way to breaking a new record until a loud crash from the kitchen threw them off. Lorna reluctantly removed herself from Nicky's grasp as she went to check the cause of the loud crash. Now was Nicky's chance, as quickly as she could she wrote the word will and completed her question.

As she saw the smaller girl round the corner she called out to her, "Yo, Morello look what someone made the scores say." Moving out of the way so that the shorter girl could see the words "Will You Go To Prom With Me" written in big orange letters on the screen.

Lorna began to cry happy tears as she sobbed out a "Yes." Before Nicky cupped her cheek and leaned in to kiss the smaller girls tear stained cheek, then kissing her gently on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Vause family car:

Alex was nervous not out of fear of asking Piper to prom, but out of the fear that her mom's car could give out on the highway at any minute. Although this had been the first Alex had pursued anyone in her life before she was confident, and looking at the 5'10 Glamazon you could see why. However, when it came to Piper Chapman it was almost as if her calm, cool, and collected act melted away. After knowing the blonde for a couple of months she had managed to almost let her guard down completely and staring at her favorite cheerleader in the passenger seat she couldn't help but laugh as "Somebody to Love" By Queen played on the radio.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Situational irony."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it." She said turning up the song and singing along.

Piper sat with her arms crossed half listening to the song, half stuck in thought. What did she mean situational irony? Piper knew what it meant, but what did Alex mean by it? Was she searching for someone to love? Was Piper not as worthy as she had thought? Was Alex into someone else and she had read all the signals wrong? Suddenly she was snapped out of her thoughts by the radio cutting out and the older girl slamming her hands against the steering wheel as the car pulled to the shoulder making it in time before the car came to a complete halt.

"Fuck." Alex's elbows were on the steering wheel with her head buried in her hands.

"What happened?"

"I think the battery died, I knew I should have brought my bike, but I thought it was going to-" Suddenly a crack of thunder and pouring of rain cut her off.

"Well at least we're safe?" The cheerleader said offering a faint sense of optimism, the only way Piper Chapman knew how.

"Yeah, but now that ruins everything." The leather clad cutie said with a frustrated sigh.

"What do you mean?"

Alex bit her lip out of nervousness before saying, "Maybe you should just open the pizza box."

Piper looked puzzled before opening the pizza box sitting comfortably in her legs, "Oh spinach and chicken?"

"Wait what? I'm gonna kill Nichols when I see her."

"Why?" the blonde once again staring at the taller girl completely puzzled.

"Because that was supposed to be a Hawaiian pizza with the word prom and a question mark on it."

Piper couldn't help but laugh, "Wow that's cheesy, like literally, but one of the sweetest things anyone's ever done for me."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I'd love to go to prom with you." She said tossing the pizza on the dash and kissing Alex who was still in shock.

Their kiss was gentle but electric, like nothing Piper had ever experienced before and she could feel the heat rising causing her to crave more. Uncomfortably leaning over the center console she began kissing the brunette deeper as their tongues fought for dominance until they fell into sync. Alex was the first to part the kiss as she began tracing her lips against Piper's pulse point and gently taking a bite of the blonde's supple skin causing her to let out a gasp met by a tap on the window and a muffled male voice yelling, "What the Fuck Piper?"

Rolling down the window Piper could see it was Larry, a guy she had been forced to hang out with due to her father's business. Although she genuinely did enjoy his company from time to time she had never seen any romantic potential in him at all. If anything she saw him the same way she saw her younger brother Cal.

"What Larry?" she asked out of frustration at the loss of Alex's mouth on hers.

"What do you mean what? If anyone should be mad it's me you ditched me so you could make out with some rocker lesbian in her broke down car?" he said almost crying throwing his hands up in the air.

Alex just winked sticking her tongue out and making a rock sign with her left hand. Which just made Piper chuckle.

"Seriously you're just gonna sit there and laugh at me?" he said tears welling up in his eyes

"Dude chill."

"Oh shut the fuck up Vause." As tears streamed and he hurried to wipe them away.

Alex hoped out her seat slamming her door, making her way round the car till she was standing face to face with Larry, well more like face to top of his head as he looked up at her, "Seriously Piefucker? You wanna go?"

"Alex, don't!"

Larry gulped down trying to find courage instead looking off to find his mother running towards him, out of the SUV she had been waiting for him in.

"Don't you lay your filthy hands on my son!" a familiar voice from her mother's famous dinner parties shouted causing Piper to hop into the back seat and hide.

"Dude you brought your mom as back up?" Alex almost lost it at how funny the situation was.

"That's right and I'm the only backup he'll ever need?" Mrs. Bloom stated as if she was proud of that.

The brunette couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and give the older woman a smug smile.

"Come on Larry, let's go before you catch a cold, Oh and Piper don't think I won't mention this to your father."

Only a light "Fuck" Could be heard from the back seat as the Blooms made their way back to their SUV.

Making her way back into her car Alex couldn't help but apologize, "Fuck Pipes I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, I should get home and try to talk to my dad before she does."

"Yeah, I'll call Nichols." The brunette wanted to scream moments ago she had her dream girl and a prom date and it all to shit because her car couldn't get them to her. Pulling out her phone dialing Nicky.

Back at Red's Nicky sat holding the pedals of the Fast and the Furious game mindlessly with Lorna on her lap intensely maneuvering their imaginary vehicle through the track as they waited for the rain to die down. Something they had to do since the day Alex had gotten a little more furious than fast while trying to distract herself from Larry interrupting her and Piper's study date.

"Hey kid, why do you always wanna play this game, when you can reach the pedals to the car you have outside? Not that I'm complaining"

"Because then I couldn't use you as a chair, so where's the fun in that?"

"True and then I couldn't do this." The curly haired girl stated as she began to tickle the smaller girl's sides to causing her squirm and grind her ass against her. Nicky bit her lip trying to hold back a gasp instead exchanging it with her warm lips meeting the back of Lorna's neck causing the smaller girl to slightly arch her back to her touch. As she moved to place a kiss and lightly bite on the brunette's pulse point her phone began to vibrate against the lower half of the shorter girl earning a gasp and a giggle.

"Nichols I think you should get that?"

"Get what?"

"Your phone that's vibrating on my ass?" she said with a giggle she couldn't suppress.

"You sure kid? Cuz I think you liked it?" earning an eye roll she couldn't help but smirk as she reached for her phone slightly cupping Lorna's ass with her hand in the process. After pulling out her phone and seeing it was Alex she answered immediately.

"Yo Vause what's up?"

"Hey Nichols are you still working?"

"Nah, why what's up?"

"My mom's car broke down and Piper needs a ride home."

"Shit, ok hold on let me ask Lorna if she can give her a ride cuz I only have my bike."

Lorna just nodded, "Alright we're coming to get you guys, where are you?"

"Tell her thank you, umm off the highway 2 exits before my house."

"Okay we'll be there in a few." She said as she hung up the phone.

The two girls got up from the game, but before walking out were met by Red.

"Nicky I don't want you on your bike in the rain it's not safe, so you can put your bike in the back room and I'll give you a ride."

"Thanks ma will do, and it's ok Lorna's gonna give me a ride."

"Ok be safe then." She said hugging them as they walked out.

"I'll start the car while you put your bike away?"

"Okay.

Once in the car after putting her bike away in the backroom and making sure she had her keys they made their way to find Alex and Piper.

In the Morello's family El Dorado:

Nicky sat fumbling with the radio changing it till she reached a rock station.

"Hey I was listening to that."

"Sorry kid a girl can only take so much pop music, before she needs a kick drum and some guitar riffs."

"I guess so, but remind me to change it back because I get enough shit from Franny about hanging out with you."

"Your sister's just mad cuz I think you're the hot one." The lion haired girl said throwing a wink in the other girl's direction.

Lorna just rolled her eyes and shook her before asking "So how do you think the pizza thing went?"

"Well since Vause called like almost an hour after we got off of work and she's only 10 minutes away, I think it must have been pretty good considering the car thing."

Lorna giggled, "So umm, Nick I," she paused "Have something to ask you?"

"Shoot kid."

"So about ummm… prom and all that are we," Lorna was cut off by her prom date turning up the radio and almost as if with perfect timing started singing to Baby I'm Yours by the Arctic Monkeys.

"You're such a dork and I hope you know that, Nichols." She practically shouted over the music.

Nicky just continued singing leaving the smaller girl with the cheesiest grin on her face. If they wouldn't have been going to rescue their friends she would have pulled over then and there and ask her to prove it. After the song ended Nicky reached for the brunette's hand and intertwined it with hers and kissed it.

"I hope that answers your question?"

"It does but, I think I need a clearer answer later." Lorna said with a wink, "Hey Nick is that them?"

"Yeah I think it is." She said as Lorna pulled up behind them. Both getting off the car Lorna pulled out an umbrella and they both walked up to the car reaching the driver's side looking in to see a certain cheerleader wrapped up in a familiar leather jacket.

"Your knights in shining armor are here?"

Alex couldn't help but laugh in response.

"Hey sweetie, I'm here to give you a ride."

Piper got out of the car slipping off Alex's jacket trying to hand it to her.

"Nah, pipes its ok you keep it you didn't bring a sweater."

"Thanks Ale." She said closing the door slipping back on the jacket as her and Lorna made their way towards the other car.

"Vause did you call a tow truck driver yet?"

"Nah, dude there's no way I could afford it."

"Call Boo then."

"No way."

"She owes you one and her dad has a tow truck and if he charges you I'll just cover it."

"Nah Nichols I couldn't ask you to do that."

"It's Paulo and my mom's money fuck it dude."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, Vause just make the call."

"Ok." She said before picking up her phone and calling Boo. Nicky walked back towards Lorna's car tapping on the driver's side window.

Lorna rolled down the window as Nicky began talking, "Hey I'm gonna stay with Vause and wait for the tow truck, think you could pick us up after?"

"Sure thing, Nick." She said before cupping Nicky's cheek and pulling her in for a kiss.

Reluctantly pulling away "I'll make it up to you later kid."

"I know you will." Were Lorna's last words before Nicky walked back towards Alex's car. Once she saw Nicky get in the car she drove off towards Piper's House

"Lorna, what was THAT?"

"What?"

"Did I or didn't I just see you kiss Nicky Nichols with my own eyes?"

Lorna just laughed before saying, "Yes."

"That's great so are you guys going to prom together?"

"Yeah and I think now we're dating?

"Wait seriously, how did she ask you?"

After a couple of minutes recalling the story about the pinball machine and how Nicky had sang to her on their way to rescue their friend, not mentioning how it was actually the second most romantic thing Nicky has ever done for her. The bike ride through the city being number one in the history of great and romantic things anyone had ever done for her.

"Wow that's like so cute."

"Yeah so how did Alex's pizza thing work on you?"

"Wait you knew?"

"Yeah, I have to say that was the cheesiest thing ever."

"Not as cheesy as Nicky singing."

"Anyways how did it go?"

"There was no Pizza."

"What? I swear I saw Nicky make that thing herself and even hand it, oh chapman I'm sorry that was all my fault I must have mixed up with the other Alex who came for his order."

"It's ok it didn't really matter I said yes and like we made out, but then somehow Larry found us."

"What, are you serious?"

"Yeah it was so funny and terrifying he was with his mother and god you know how she hates me, So now I have to rush home and talk to my dad before she does."

"Oh shit Chapman I'm so sorry."

"It's ok Lorn, I mean like it's probably gonna be sorta bad, but now I know Alex feels the same way I do about her so I don't think it could get worst."

They rounded the corner and Lorna pulled into a parking in front of the Champman's house.

"Well all I can say is good luck."

"Thanks, see you at practice tomorrow morning?"

"I don't think so, I think I might wanna spend the night at Nicky's tonight so I could be late if I even go."

"Ok well have fun, bye."

"Bye, good luck."

As Lorna waited for Piper to go inside she got a text from Nicky:

" **We got picked by Boo's dad, you think you could meet us at his place?"**

She replied with a simple **"OK,"** before driving off to tow yard.

While driving to pick up her new girlfriend and their friend she couldn't help, but think this way all a dream.


	3. Chapter 3a

**Hey everyone sorry I've been gone for awhile, I had finals and some family stuff, but now I have some free time and the next chapter should be uploaded sooner this is sort of a 2 part chapter. Anyways I hope you guys like it XOXO. Also thank you to everyone who favorited, followed, and reviewed this fic. It's my first published fic so I hope you continue liking it. Also I'd kind of like to talk to more of you cuz I have some ideas for the direction of the fic, but I'd also like to hear some new ideas so if you have a tumblr and wanna talk about the fic or say hi or whatever you can find me as nicarusnichols on tumblr (Shameless plug). Sorry for the babbling hope you like chapter 3A**

In the chapman household:

Once she entered her house, Piper tiptoed through the door and into the kitchen pass her father's study. She found a note from her parents that read,

" _Dear Piper,_

 _We had to go and get Cal from boarding school we'll be back tomorrow afternoon._

 _-Love,_

 _Mom and Dad_ "

Although, she knew it wasn't the best idea to invite someone over while her parents were gone. She couldn't stand the thought of being at home alone at night. So she did the next logical thing she could thing of and texted Alex.

" _Hey, Ale my parents aren't going to be home, do you think you could spend the night?"_ She stood there staring at the text deleting and rewriting.

" _Hey Ale, do you think you could spend the night?_ " again she looked at the text, it looked better and less needy. She hit send and went upstairs to clean her room in case the answer was yes.

Across town a Boo's dad's tow yard:

"How much do we owe you, Mr. Black?" Nicky asked pulling out the credit card her mother gave her.

"Nothing girls, after you girls got my little girl out of that situation and got Red to give her a job, I really couldn't think of charging you."

"Are you sure?" Alex asked completely puzzled by his kindness.

"It's the least I could do, plus I have the working parts in a car someone left about a year ago."

"Thank you Mr. Black this is like the coolest thing anyone has ever done for me." Alex couldn't hold back her excitement running to hug the man.

"It's no problem, kid the car should be ready in a week." He said prying the young girl off of him.

"Awesome, Thank you so much!"

"Well I better go work on the car, do you girls _need_ a lift anywhere?"

"No thanks, we got it covered." Nicky replied looking toward the window to see that Lorna had arrived.

"Well ok have a safe trip home and I'll give you a call when the car is ready."

"Thank you so much." Were the tall girl's last words before she made her way outside seeing Nicky already arriving at Lorna's car. As she looked down at her phone to find Piper's text only to reply with a

" _Sure, thing."_

"Hey kid, I know you have to give your sister back the car before she goes to work and the rain let up I can take Alex home on my bike so you don't get yelled at?" she asked as Lorna got out of the car.

Lorna thought for a minute about how she had been the only person that Nicky had let near her bike let alone ride it. How she liked to hold Nicky tightly around every curb and how the smell of her leather jacket had always been inviting to rest her head on. She couldn't bear the thought of someone else doing it, so she replied the nicest way she could.

"No, no I'll take her, its fine I already told Franny I'll be late."

"Ya' sure kid?"

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Ok well if you need me just call." She said winking at the slightly shorter girl leaning in for a quick peck on the cheek. Only to be pulled into a hug with the feeling of Lorna's teeth on her neck once again. Biting then soothing the skin with her cool tongue.

"OH, COME ON YOU TWO GET A ROOM!" Alex yelled as she approached the car.

"Play nice Vause, we're the only rides you got." Nicky said teasingly still wrapped around Lorna.

"Yeah, Yeah, Umm, well you think one of you could drop me off at Piper's?"

"Yeah, sure Alex it's on my way home plus she left her cheer bag in my car, so I was gonna have to go back anyway."

"Thanks Morello, I'll totally pay for your gas at the nearest station to make it up to you."

"Ok thanks Vause, you don't have to though."

"It's totally cool we didn't have to pay for the car so I got it covered."

"Thanks that's so nice of you."

"Well as much as I'd love to stay here and makeout with you Morello, I gotta get my bike before Trisha sees it or it starts to rain."

"Nick, so you're picking me up at my place after you get your bike?"

"I'm guessing you need space from Franny once you get home?"

"Pretty much and I kinda wanna ditch morning practice."

"Alright, well yeah I'll meet you there." She leaned in for one last quick peck. Instead it being returned with another passionate kiss, something she was hesitant to pull away from.

They said their goodbyes as Nicky walked a block down towards Red's and the other two girls made their way to Piper's house.

"Thanks for the gas Vause."

"Thanks for driving us around all day."

"It's no big deal, I know you or Pipes would do the same for me or Nicky."

"Speaking of Nicky, how's that going?"

"Whad'ya mean?" Lorna asked furrowing her brow.

"Like we've all known that she's super gay, especially towards you, but I always thought you were straight."

The smaller girl couldn't help but nervously laugh at the amazon's bluntness. "Umm.. Well it kind of all started after she got her Harley."

"Shit, wait you mean her plan worked?"

"Wait what?"

"Shit, ummm ok don't tell her I told you." The leather-clad cutie said biting her lip, "But she asked me about taking you out that day," She paused

Lorna just nodded her head to get her to go on.

"Because she thought you'd like to see the sunset through the city and she liked the idea of you wrapped around her, I told her she should grow a pair and do it when she got the bike and that you'd totally like it."

The smaller brunette couldn't help but smile. "Well I'm glad you did, so can I ask you about the whole Chapman and prom thing?

"You wanna know the truth?"

"You know, you and Nick are so alike, but yes the truth would be nice." She said while rolling her eyes.

"Me and Nicky made a pact last week that we'd both girl the hell up and ask you guys out, because the worst thing you guys could say was no and we'd go together."

"So that's why she knew the pizza was for Chapman, sorry about that by the way I gave you the wrong order."

"It's ok it all worked out for everyone in the end, till the Larry and his mom thing."

"Oh yeah I heard about that, how are you guys going to deal with that?"

"I honestly don't know, but she asked me to spend the night so I hope it went or goes well."

"Me, too, well we're here good luck."

"Thanks for everything Morello." Alex said almost jumping out the car before Lorna had fully stopped.

"No problem, wait don't forget her bag!" she said reaching toward the back seat and handing her Piper's cheer bag.

"Shit, thanks tell your sister I'm sorry for making you late." The taller girl said closing the door and walking towards the blonde cheerleader's home.

"I will, have fun." Were Lorna's last words as she quickly tried to make it home.

On her way home Lorna couldn't help think about how mad her sister Franny was going to be. This was the second time she had made her sister late since they began sharing the car. Nonetheless, the thought of spending the night at her new girlfriend's apartment tonight filled her with so much joy she didn't even care. It's not like it was the first time she had spent the night at Nicky's, but this time it meant more to her. For a second she wonder if they were moving too fast? However, looking back on their friendship she thought it couldn't be any different. Instead of thinking about kissing Nicky or being jealous of how the lion haired girl was around other girls. She could claim her as hers through hickeys, kisses, lipstick smears and whatever else she could come up with. It wasn't like her "relationship" with Christopher, there was no Angie in the background. Nicky belong to Lorna and that was it. No ands, ifs, or buts about it. That thought brought the biggest, cheesiest grin as she rounded the corner and saw Nicky in her driveway with her sister waiting.

"Lorna, are you spending the night at Nicky's again this week?" Franny said rushing to the car making sure her uniform was still intact.

"Yeah, why?" She questioned as she stepped out of the car and near the trunk to get her bag and trade places with her sister.

"No offense, but people are starting to talk and you know how ma is about that shit." She said as she sat in the driver's seat and closing the door.

"Well I know she's at mass so I'll talk to her about it later, sorry for being late."

"It's ok Nicky explained it all, I'll talk to you later." Throwing the car in reverse Franny zoomed off.

"Wanna come inside? I just have to get my extra cheer outfit for the game tomorrow." Lorna grabbed Nicky's hand to pull her along."

Nicky couldn't help but stare at Lorna's ass the way that no matter what she wore, her ass looked great. But never as great as when she wore her cheer outfit, if it were up to her she'd make everyday spirit day or an assembly day just to get the chance to see her dance around in it. After they made their way into the Morello household and upstairs to Lorna's room, Nicky sat on the bed as Lorna searched for some clothes and her uniform. Something she didn't understand because Lorna had almost half a closet and a drawer full of clothes at her apartment she never wore. Every morning it was the same deal, "Hey Nichols do you mind if I borrow this shirt or sweater?" or "Hey is this my skirt/ pants or yours?" and the answer was always yes or that it was Nicky's, but she never wore it so Lorna could borrow it. At times she wonder what the Italian would say if she asked her to move in. However, she was drawn out of her thought, by the small brunette fidgeting with what looked like Victoria secrets bag. Causing a devilish smirk on her face that she tried to hide as the cheerleader turned around.

"Ready, kid?

"Yeah, I got everything I need." Offering a hand to the girl sitting on the bed and helping her up.

"Thanks kid." Although Nicky wished nothing more than to have Lorna straddling her on that bed she accepted the fact that if they got caught in the Morello household she could kiss hanging out with the girl that she had been crushing on since they met goodbye. Once Lorna was all settled they made their way back to Nicky's bike, finding themselves both in a familiar and comfortable positions they made their way to Nicky's apartment on the lower eastside.


	4. Chapter 3b

**Hey everyone sorry for the temporary hiatus, Summer sessions started and they're a bit harder than I thought they would be. Like I know I promised this chapter sooner, but I hope the wait for it was worth it. So warning this Chapter does contain smut, pretty vanilla and vanilla swirl swirl swirlll for vausman, However the heat gets a little more turned up when you reach the Nichorello smut. *Spoiler alert* You will see a bit of Dominant Lorna which I hope you like. And as always thank you for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this fic :). Hope you enjoy :)**

Meanwhile back at Piper's:

It had been an hour since Lorna had dropped Alex off. During the time both Piper and her had tried to study for their Chemistry final. However, it was impossible for Alex to focus, her eyes were transfixed on the Blonde. Lost in the thought that hours ago they had kissed and if that Piefucker wouldn't have shown up with his mother, it might have gone farther. Truthfully she'd rather study Piper's anatomy, sitting on her bed in a pink tank top and gray shorts, it was almost like she already was.

"I have an idea." The Piper proclaimed.

"Yeah, what is it?" earning a brow raise and a smirk from the brunette.

"Well you seem really distracted so, why don't we play a game?" she bit her lip seductively.

"What kind of game?"

"For every answer you get correct you get a kiss, and for every half page you finish I take something off?"

"And if I get something wrong?" She wrapped her arms around her blonde lover holding her waist and lightly kissing her neck.

Piper inhaled deeply, "I get a kiss every time you get one wrong, and for every five you miss you take something off."

"Or we both could take everything off now?" mused the tall brunette as she placed her lips on Piper's pulse point.

"As much, as I'd like that we need to pass this test to even think about going to prom."

She hated that Piper was right and wanted nothing more than to have her then and there. However, the thought of the game seemed promising as she pulled away from Piper's neck.

"Okay let's play, then."

After a few minutes of playing the game Piper had regretted it. Thinking she had the upper hand had always lead to her downfall, but today was worst. She knew Alex was smart, however she had forgotten about the competitive nature of her lover. That was until now, that she was sitting there in her bra and panties hiding behind pillows as Alex eyes swept over her.

"Pipes we can stop if you want to?"

"No, no you're winning fair and square."

"Here let me even it out." The brunette said sliding her shirt over her head tossing it near the blonde with a wink. Piper couldn't help but stare at Alex's lacy black bra. She didn't know if it was because of attraction or the sheer envy of how great Alex looked.

"Alex that isn't fair."

"You want me to put it back on?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"No, it's just…"she trailed off.

"You thought, you'd win and that would probably make you more comfortable to strip in front of me?"

Piper sat there biting her lip and nodding.

"Well if you wanted to get me naked in the name of science all you had to do was ask." The brunette leaned forward sliding her hand behind the crook of the blonde's neck. Pulling the cheerleader closer and kissed her tenderly.

As tender kisses became more passionate, Alex slowly made her way over Piper's body. She leaned over her and placed a knee against the girl's center and began kissing her jawline then neck. Once she reached Piper's pulse point it was game over for the cheerleader, the wave of pleasure sent her back arching and her hips grinding hard as they crashed on Alex's knee. The feeling of pooling wet warmth against her knee, almost seemed to send the brunette into a feeding frenzy of devouring kisses, as she began to feverishly kiss the girl under her. With skilled hands she quickly undid Piper's bra and slid it off her with ease. Slowly she began moving down Piper's body teasingly placing kisses between the girl's breast and clavicle until she fixed her mouth on the girl's left nipple. She lightly sucked and played with it in her mouth, while her left hand teased and played with the other. Sending more pleasure into the cheerleader's body. Causing her to grind down as hard as she could against Alex's knee. Letting out a gasp as she tried to treat to her growing need. Grabbing the hand that was playing and massaging her breast, she slid it under her panties and above her throbbing clit.

"Piper, are you sure?" the brunette asked between kisses up her neck.

The Blonde just bit her lip and nodded once again, as two of Alex's nimble fingers slipped inside her and her thumb circled the girl's clit. Piper to let out a loud moan that sent her nails raking down the other girl's back. The waves of pleasure were almost too intense for Piper to handle as Alex fasten her pace, she could feel her head race. Her hips began to grind harder against the girl's hand, She knew she was done as her hips bucked and thighs tightened she could feel the rush of the orgasm coming. After a few more thrust she bit down harshly against Alex's supple skin as she rode out the wave of pleasure. Once Piper had fully come down, Alex removed her hand and wiped it clean against her pant leg. Then wrapped her arms around Piper, before they both drifted off to sleep.

At Nicky's apartment:

Lorna sat staring at her Victoria Secrets bag sitting on the counter. She had always wanted to save the lingerie for a special occasion although, tonight being her first night with the girl she had feelings for so she thought it was just right. As she slipped off her work outfit and turned on the shower her mind was made up, she was going to surprise Nicky and claim her as hers.

Back in the living room, Nicky was busy working on their fort complete with her mattress and star hang lights. She wanted their first night to be as romantic as possible, even if she knew her and Lorna wouldn't be having sex that night. Now that they were finally dating she wants to show her new girlfriend that she's not the sex crazed girl that all their friends think she is. Although, if things got a little hot and heavy who was she to deny the precious Lorna Morello a few dozen orgasms. Sitting comfortably in their fort, her mind drifted as she pictured what she would and could do to Lorna. It wasn't until Lorna's ass was practically in her face as the girl, only wearing one of Nicky's hoodies, bent over to put in a movie that she came back into reality.

"So kid what are we watching tonight?"

"Alex gave me a movie called 'But I'm a Cheerleader,' figured we could watch that?"

"Of course she did?"

"Why, what's wrong with it, is it porn? I swear if it's porn again, I will let you kill her."

"Babe call down it's a movie, a pretty good movie actually."

"Ok good because last time she gave me the wrong movie I got grounded for two weeks, wait so you've seen it?"

"Yeah," Nicky just looked at how good the girl made her sweater look, "it's one of my favorites."

"Oh really? Well now we gotta watch it." Lorna said placing the movie into the DVD player, then going to cuddle into her new girlfriend.

"Alright then, kid." Nicky wasn't in the mood to argue, even if she really did love the movie. She couldn't help but feel nervous, mindlessly she played with the smaller girl's hair as the movie started.

"Oh my gosh, Nick she looks like you!"

Nicky just rolled her eyes.

"Seriously if we straighten your hair and put you in my uniform, you could be her!"

"No way, I'm too butch for that."

"No, no I'll show you."

"Wait what?"

"Come on, Nichols let me straighten your hair?" the brunette said pouting and giving her girlfriend puppy dog eyes.

Nicky tried to resist, but Lorna knew her weakness, "OK fine, but try not to burn me."

"Are you questioning my straightening skills?" she asked almost offended

"Kid, just looking at you I know nothing about you will make me straight." She said with a wink. As the brunette dug in her bag for her straightener grabbing it and plugging it in, she wrapped her legs around her girlfriend as they waited for it to heat up.

After about 45 minutes of complaining and trying to watch the movie Nicky's hair was done. Lorna stood up looking proud of her handiwork. Turning off the straightener and putting it back in its case.

"Ok now put on the uniform." She said handing her orange Litchfield high uniform to her girlfriend.

"Wait what?" Nicky's brow furrowed when the uniform hit her lap.

"If you do this for me, I'll do something for you." Lorna said as she began unzipping the sweater revealing a lacy red bra complete with rhinestone embellishments and pausing the movie.

"Well when you talk dirty to me like that." Nicky slipped out the fort with Lorna right behind her. Nicky began to strip as Lorna found a chair and sat seductively watching her girlfriend.

"Could you be a little sexier?"

"Excuse me?" Nicky was already out of her pants and quickly zipping up the skirt.

"Come on Nick, put on a show."

"You want a lap dance too, kid?" she said as she sliding on the snug top

"If you're offering." Lorna said with a wink.

Nicky had no idea what had gotten into Lorna, but she wasn't sure to be excited or scared. It's not that they never joked about these things, it's just she'd always thought be on the receiving end and not the giving. As she took a moment to think it about the situation, next thing she knew "Grind with Me" by Pretty Ricky began to play.

"Well if you're not gonna, mind if I do?"

Nicky didn't know if she had died and gone to heaven, or this whole day had been a cruel joke her mind was playing on her. It wasn't until she felt herself be turned around and the cold wooden chair pressed against her thighs forcing her to sit, that she snapped back into what was going on.

"You know you'd make a hot cheerleader Nick." Lorna said as she straddled the blonde.

"Yeah but if I was a cheerleader, then I couldn't watch you from the bleachers."

"But you could watch me in the shower and in the locker room." She husked into Nicky's ear as she began slowly grinding to the music, while kissing her neck.

"I think you mean fuck you in the shower and locker room, right?" She said licking her lips

Lorna bit down hard on her pulse point causing a raspy moan to escape and Nicky to grab at her ass, "No touching, Nichols."

"You're funny kid, have you met me?"

"That's exactly why there's no touching, tonight's about you, and me thanking you for properly asking me out, but also finishing what we started at Red's."

Nicky gulped down, "Lorna you don't have to, and I did it because I wanted to be romantic."

"I know, but that was my view of romantic, now I'm gonna repay you with your version of romantic." She began unzipping the sweater some more to reveal more of the bra and matching panties. As she stood up grabbing Nicky's hand and leading her back into the fort.

"So why put me in your uniform, then?"

"Ok, that one's for me and a fantasy I have about you."

"Oh, so you think about me that way?" she asked with her famous Nicky Nichols Smirk.

Lorna just pushed Nicky onto the mattress and began to kiss her hard. As she made her way on top of the blonde, she began to unhook Nicky's bra as she slid her out of the orange top. Causing Nicky to laugh and proclaim,

"My turn."

After feeling a pair hands unhook her bra. Lorna grabbed them and pinned them above her girlfriend's head as she pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her pocket. Placing a cuff on each one of her girlfriend's wrist and locking them, then throwing her sweater and bra on the ground.

"Baby, tonight I'm gonna show you that you're mine." She whispered into the shell of Nicky's ear.

Nicky couldn't help but bite her lip to suppress the moan trying so hard to escape her throat. A loss of control had always been a bit of a turn on, but the adventure of not knowing the power of Lorna Morello almost drove her to the edge, with a few words. What would happen if she actually touched her? Was the last thought in Nicky's head before she felt hot ruby red lips on her hipbone. causing a breathy " _Fuck"_ to escape her lips as she felt steady hands rake at pebbled skin only fueling the flame that were the brunette's feverish kisses. Moving up the blonde's torso she kissed up to her breast placing the girl's right nipple between her lips and sucking hard. While sliding her hand up and down Nicky's thigh. Marveling in the way that Nicky's hard exterior seemed to melt away with every touch.

"Lorna Please?" Nicky's voice was weak and husky with desire as she begged.

Lorna couldn't help but smirk, not out of cockiness, but out of the fact that she truthfully had no idea what she was doing. She had longed to touch Nicky even own her, especially after all the things she would hear about all of Nicky's conquest. However, she felt like she was in over her head of course she liked the idea of being dominate and that had got her this far, but now the only woman she loved was writhing at her touch and she had no idea what to do.

"How do you want it?" Lorna asked almost shyly, as her dominating demeanor slightly falling.

Nicky paused for a minute and realized that this was probably Lorna's first experience with a woman. Then answered, "You can put your fingers in me and circle my clit, slowly at first then get faster and if you kiss and bite parts of me that be great too."

Lorna just stared at her wide eyed and nodding like a child then following suit pulling off her panties and skirt. As she slipped two fingers into her she kept her thumb slightly above the girl's clit, feeling Nicky's back arch and her sliding onto her fingers was almost too much for the Italian girl to handle. She'd never imagined it going this far, she imagined teasing her and it ending with Nicky fucking her but the feeling of being in charge drove her mad. She began thrusting a bit faster as she circled the girl's clit as slowly as possible, although she had let Nicky see her dominate demeanor fall a bit she was going to make up for it in teasing.

"Babe could you rub my clit a bit faster, please?" she whimpered.

Only to be answered with a harsh bite at her pulse point and Lorna nodding no against her neck causing another moan, this time a bit louder to escape it's resting place against her throat. She bucked harder against Lorna's hand hoping her thoughts would be conveyed through her action. Causing Lorna to thrust harder and circle her thumb faster until she could feel Nicky reaching the edge. Nicky clung onto Lorna for dear life, pressing her nails into the smaller girls back until she was humming Lorna's name as she reached orgasm. Lorna waited till Nicky had fully comedown before she slowly slid her hand out and licked it in front of her girlfriend as Nicky stared in awe.

"Fuck kid that's hot, but uh can I have my hands back?"

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot." She said grabbing her sweater and taking the key out her pocket, unlocking the hand cuffs and freeing her girlfriend.

Next thing Lorna knew was her back was pressed against the mattress as Nicky caressed and kissed her softly.

"Nicky, I know you really want to, but do you mind waiting?"

"Yeah sure babe, if that's what you want."

Nicky moved from on top of Lorna and put her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her shoulder until and playing with Lorna's hair till the Italian drifted off to sleep. After Nicky placed a blanket over them feeling like the luckiest girl in the world, not only had it been one of the first times she had been actually brought to orgasm by anyone. It was by the girl that she was in love with and with that thought she drifted off to sleep holding the smaller girl in her bliss.


End file.
